bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamille Filoteo
|hometown = City of Manila, Metropolitan Manila |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: 737 - Teen Edition |Currently1 = Evicted |TwitterUserName = kamillefiloteox |InstagramUserName= kamillefiloteox |NominationsReceived = 9 (+1) |Ligtask = 1 (Week 2) |Place = 6th |Days = 47 |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother: 737 - Civilian Edition |Currently2 = Evicted Intruder |Days2 = 86 (2 in house) }} Kamille Filoteo was a teen housemate on the Teen Edition of Pinoy Big Brother: 737. Kamille entered the house on the Live launch episode together with Barbie Imperial and Bailey May. She was nicknamed as the "Teen Mama of Manila" because she had a child at age 16. Inside the house, Kamille made friendships with everyone but she was closest to the older teen housemates like Kenzo Gutierrez, Jimboy Martin and Kyle Secades which was almost like a clique inside the house. Being one of the eldest among the teens and the eldest female in the house, she became like an older sister to the younger housemates. However, despite her friendships in the house, she was put up in the set of nominees almost every week. During the latter part of the Teen Chapter, Kenzo and Kamille had a mutual understanding and became more romantically linked with each other. But when a voicemail of her boyfriend was played throughout the house, Kamille's romantic relationship with Kenzo became rough as Kamille's complicated relationship back in the outside world reminded her of an unfinished business as well as the father of her daughter. In the end, Kenzo and Kamille both decided to end their romantic feelings with each other and just remain friends. On Day 43, Kamille was nominated again for the fourth consecutive week and the house was only down to final six teens. The week was filled with heavy interrogation from the formerly evicted teen housemates to test their worth for a Big Four slot. On Day 47, Kamille received 27.78% of the total save votes, which was the least among the set of nominees, finally evicting her out of the house. On Week 13, Kamille entered back to the house with evicted adult housemate Mikee Agustin as part of the "Big Yanig" twist. They would stay in the house for one week but by the end of the week, only one of them would remain, regaining an official housemate status while the other one would be evicted for the second time around. Unfortunately for Kamille, she only received 16.68% of the total public votes, losing to Mikee who received 83.32% of the total votes, evicting her once again out of the house. Biography Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Teen History Task History Competition History Nominations History Adult History Nominations History Post Big Brother *In 2016, Kamille became part of an all-female dance group named "GirlTrends" who regularly performs on the noontime variety show, It's Showtime. *Kamille together with some teen housemates from the previous seasons went to the house in Pinoy Big Brother 7 as opponents for the teen housemates' immunity challenge. Trivia *Kamille was the second teenage mom to become a teen housemate in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. **The first one was Jamilla Obispo of Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 *Kamille is the first ever and so far the only housemate to have a crossover appearance between two editions in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. She returned back into the house but during the Civilian Edition, in the hopes of becoming a housemate once again. **Although, 737 was considered one season, it's composed of two different editions and Kamille became a housemate on both Teen and Civilian editions; a feat that was never done before by any teen housemate world wide. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:6th Place Category:737 Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants